


Just feel

by Kmartenn



Series: Supernatural Ficlets & One shots (Request Open) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Ficlet, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmartenn/pseuds/Kmartenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Cas head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just feel

"Dean..." Cas moans as Dean licks the head of his dick. He grips Deans hair tightly. Not knowing if he should pull him off or pull him down. "Dean s-stop.." He goes with trying to pull him off. The feeling of Dean taking him all in. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat was too much. Way to much. He looked down, locking eyes with Dean. Dean winked and hummed around his cock. Fuckin hummed. Making Cas throw his head back in pure bliss. "Dean..." Cas moans as Dean licks the head of his dick. He grips Deans hair tightly. Not knowing if he should pull him off or pull him down. "Dean s-stop.." He goes with trying to pull him off. The feeling of Dean taking him all in. Feeling the head of his cock hit the back of his throat was too much. Way to much. He looked down, locking eyed with Dean. He winked and hummed. Fuckin hummed. Making Cas throw his head back in pure bliss. "It's to much..." Cas lets out. "The sensation....it's too much...." Dean rubbed Castiel's thighs as he slowly pulled off. Letting go off Castiel's dick with a wet pop making Cas see stars. "Cas baby..." Dean starts to kiss his way up his lovers chest. Up to his lips. "If this is too much....whats sex gonna be like?" Cas didn't even want to think about that. He looked up at Dean with puppy eyes. "Dont give me that" Dean said with a smile. He brushed away castiels blwck hair away from his eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Cas I need you to do something for me..." "Yea Dean...anything." Deans hand traveled down Cas' chest to his leaking dick, gripping it tightly making Cas let out a whimper. "Dont think." He said before making is way down inbetween Castiel's legs. He licked from the base of his cock to the head giving it a short suck before looking back at the Angel. "Just feel."


End file.
